


Born This Way

by momogsanders



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Even if, F/F, In Reality, PREATH - Freeform, dance like nobody's watching, the WHOLE internet is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: The thing Tobin tells Christen to do before the Lady Gaga concert is to let loose and enjoy herself, and that's just what she does.





	Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> i swore to myself that i would be the first to write for this momentous occasion.

"Chris, it's all good, babe," Tobin slurred. Christen smiled timidly and kissed her girlfriend before they chugged the rest of their drinks and got ready to head to the show. Tobin hadn't seen Christen this giddy for a long time, and her leaning on Tobin in the line outside the venue was a weight that Tobin never wanted lifted off of her. "Calm down, honey. Save it for the concert," Tobin laughed.

"I'm so excited!" Christen jumped up and down, her firm grip on Tobin's arm causing her to be shaken along with her. Tobin found the topknot Christen sported endearing, as well as the coat, which Tobin had tried to steal many a time, which gave a more sophisticated input to her ripped jeans and sneakers.

Tobin scanned their tickets and they walked on, with linked arms, into the heart of the venue, which was already getting packed with hyped up, moving bodies. She scanned what she could see of Christen's face beside her. She knew Christen had always been one to take a seat and watch the rest of the world move before her, but tonight, something was different. Christen looked like she was going to take Tobin's advice, for once, and let herself go.

They found their spot in the closest section of the floor to the stage, off to the side slightly. Christen pulled Tobin closer and shouted over the rest of the arena's cacophony. "Thank you, Toby."

Tobin internally cringed a little at the name, a name she should have been well used to by then, and hugged Christen tightly. "Love you."

Christen pulled away as the show started, and Tobin turned to watch Lady Gaga herself strut out. The two of them danced a while, some really bad moves and some very unfitting slow dancing. Then Tobin got out her phone and switched accounts.

"Tooooobs," Christen whinged as she tried to cover the camera, but she gave up and kept dancing with a bigger grin, so Tobin made use of the opportunity and took not one, but two videos' worth of her girlfriend dancing her ass off to _Born This Way_ . Christen displayed a range of moves Tobin could only describe as Very 90s. Tobin ended the video, happy with the content she had captured, but what she didn't realise was that she had, instead of saving it, put it on Christen's story. Tobin would later argue that if Christen hadn't seduced her into getting so many pre-show drinks, she would have pressed the right button, but the rush and excitement of the night got to her impulses and now the rest of the world could see her girlfriend shaking her booty.

Tobin pocketed the phone without another thought and continued to dance with Christen until the concert ended and the immense crowd filed out of the arena. They made their way home to bed at a crazy time in the morning. That was why Tobin was extra confused when she woke to Christen yelling from the lounge and clutching her phone with wide eyes and an unstable, slightly frightening smile.

"What the hell did you do?!"


End file.
